Po the Croc
, Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Carrie Liao, Jean-Sébastien Duclos, Alice Herring | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = | Previous = Forsaken and Furious | Next = Camp Ping | Poll = What did you think about "Po the Croc"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Po the Croc" is the twenty-first episode from season three of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis When a blow to the head leaves Po with amnesia, Fung and the Croc Bandits convince him that he is their evil bandit leader. Originally retrieved February 6, 2016. Summary The episode starts with the five training until Po walks in with an item Hundun stole from them. When Po asks Shifu why do they keep all these stuff, Shifu tries to tell Po that he got to go stop the Croc Bandits from stealing the child of Baron Hseih. Po asks his master why can't he be leader, only for everyone to laugh at him and say that leading is not his thing. Before he went off to stop the bandits, Monkey and Mantis tell him if he was leader he won't be part of a team, causing Po to be laughed at again. Po tells himself he can be a leader and he can prove it. The Croc Bandits are running with the kid, which turns out to be an egg until Po shows up. Then, a fight breaks out and during the fight, Fung hits Po with a bamboo that knocks him out cold. The egg hatched and the newborn baby flew away. When the Bandits were about to leave, one of them noticed how hurt Po was and Fung decide to take him with them to rest up. When they get there, they think Po gonna be mad when he wakes up. When he does, the Bandits thought he was gonna freak out which he did not because he has no idea what he's talking about. Po asked who Fung was and asked who he is to which Fung asked, "Wait, you don't who you are?" and Po replies "No sir, I do not." Then one of the Bandits nearly tells Po who he really is until Fung gets in the way and tells Po that he is one of them, causing Po to question that he is a black and white croc then Fung tells him he one of a kind. Leading Po to thinks he's the boss and Fung tells him he his trusted adviser and listen to him then Po said lets steal things. The Bandits with Po steals stuff and money meanwhile at the Jade Palace everyone from the village tell Shifu what happened. Shifu sends the five search for Po and try not to hit Po too hard much to Tigress upsetting. Back at the village the Croc Bandits with Po are passing by until Po see the Noodle shop feeling like he know it until Fung tells him it's so successful which Po wants to rob it and Fung wants to keep Po away from places that can bring back his old memories then dragged him out of there until Tigress and Crane shows up where they ask him to come with them. Po confused about them even thou he feels like he knows them then Fung tells him of course he does but tells him they are his enemies which Po believes then attacks them much to the shock of both of them and they get knocked out instantly. That night Fung telling his friends this is amazing and to make sure that Po doesn't get his memory back which Gary asks if he feels kind of bad that we are kinda taking of advantage of him which Fung protest while reminding him that they are bandits. Then Po comes in with a empty plate with Po deciding that he wants to rob the noodle shop then one of the Croc tells him that they can't rob Mr. Ping and was about to tell him that he his father until Fung push him before he could said anything. Then reminded him about the deal only for Po to remind him that he's the boss and he wants to rob that shop end of story. Meanwhile, back at the Palace, Shifu now knows that Po lost his memory and thinks he's a Bandit then Shifu tells the five to go look for Po and hit him hard and bring him down much to Tigress' happiness. At the village Po and the Croc Bandits are robbing the noodle shop much to Mr. Ping's shock and horror that his son is robbing him. When Po grabs him and took a look at him trying to remember him which Ping reminds that he his father which Po laughs until he see that he might be telling the truth until Fung grabs him and shuts his mouth so he won't bring back his memory. Then one of the Bandits found Po action figures which Fung looks at before Po asks what he has there then Fung puts them away. After that they left the shop while Mr. Ping get tied trying to get Po to come back but to no avail. Then back at the Croc's hideout, Po is upset that they need a big rob then he asks Fung about the Palace up the hill which Fung replies the Jade Palace hearing that makes Po want to rob much to the other Crocs protest making Po mad and telling they will crush them if anyone gets in there way shocking Fung then he begins to question his actions. Sunsets hitting the corner which Po and the Crocs are heading up to the palace and singing a song then when they get up there Po telling everyone that he is here then he ask where is everybody until Shifu shows up telling him there looking for him. Po is a little confused that he has to fight Shifu thinking this is going to be easy which Shifu tells him if you believe that you really have forgotten everything. Po asks them that he should be worry until Shifu kicks him and Po gets back up and fights with all his might which Shifu trying to help remind Po for who he is which Fung is watching while realizing his mistake. Then Po is gonna do a finishing blow on Shifu then Fung tells him to stop and tells him the truth which Po thinks is a trick. When the Furious Five shows up Fung's wanders off, while being happy to see them for a change, which shocks the five then Po ask the other to attack but they back off then Po fights them off by himself. He knocks them out quickly then return his attention back to Shifu just when he was gonna finish him off Fung comes back with Po action figure box. Then asks him to look inside which Po wonders if there dolls then Fung's tells him not dolls which Po said action figure which get's Po's memory back but when he does, he asks Shifu what happen which Shifu replies he just beat the heck out of him which Po replies ya right then Fung realize Po doesn't remember what happen at all only his mom makes the best honeycakes. Fung and the others decide to go straight after doing time in prison just they were about to leave Po said "I don't know why i feel like I should thank you" which Fung replies "don't mention" it making plan to do something that doesn't require fighting then the Crocs leave then Shifu tells him that he has what it takes to be a leader Po says thanks but he dosen't want to be leader because he got his friends and everything is back to normal. Voice cast * as Po * as Tigress / Rabbit / Villager * as Shifu / Gahri * Max Koch as Mantis / Big burly vendor * as Crane * as Viper * as Monkey * as Fung / Wall Eye * Peter Hastings as Apple Cart Duck * as Mr. Ping Trivia * This episode is chronologically the last in the series. * This episode originally aired in other countries before its U.S. airdate. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 3 episodes